Lethologica
by Cee Head
Summary: [NejiTenten] [Oneshot] What in the world does lethologica mean? Neji! Are you walking away from me while I'm talking? Hey! Get back here!


**Author's Note:** I'm back to writing NejiTen, my first attempt at NaruHina sorta died. A harsh reviewer had told me it was the worst story ever. I would really appreciate it if you guys could pop over to that story and tell me whether it's really that bad. If so, could you tell me how to improve? I'd really appreciate it. Anyways, on with the story, it's kinda short, but I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, and I am making no profit from this story.**  
**

* * *

**Lethologica**

By: Cee Head

_Lethologica –the inability to remember a word or__ a term._

"Neji, will you stop looking at me like that?" A brown haired girl demanded. "All I did was ask to take a lunch break! Honestly, I skipped breakfast to make it here on time."

The boy that stood a few metres away gave her a disbelieving look.

"What?! Gosh, even if I train with you all the time doesn't mean I'm not a girl. I have to shower, do my hair –okay you have to do that too, but I still have to pick and outfit, plus, this morning I even had to –"

"Tenten." Then Neji gave her such a look that stopped her from talking completely. "I do not 'do' my hair, I comb it." Neji stated coolly.

Tenten opened her mouth to say something, but upon realizing what he had said, began howling with laughter.

Neji looked at her with a look of missed irritation and amusement, not realizing how funny his comment must have sounded.

"You made me laugh so hard I forgot what I was going to say!" Tenten said, still gasping with laughter.

Neji glared at her for a long time, until he suddenly thought of something her knew that would annoy her.

"Lethologica." Neji said, and began leaving the training grounds. "Training is over for today."

Tenten stared at him open-mouthed, "You never end training early! Are you sick? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Go home." Neji replied bluntly.

"Wait…what in the world does lethologica mean? Neji! Are you walking away from me while I'm talking? Hey! Get back here!"

Neji looked over his shoulder and gave her his signature smirk and walked home.

On the way home, Tenten pondered what the word lethologica would possibly mean, she decided it wouldn't be a waste of her time to check in the dictionary.

_Damn Neji and his large vocabulary._ She thought angrily while she flipped through the large and dusty dictionary.

When she finally found the word, she groaned in annoyance. The meaning was so simple yet it worried her all the way home. She was sure going to give him a piece of her mind tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, while they were taking a lunch break, yes, he actually took her words to mind. Tenten decided to confront him. 

"That was really annoying what you did yesterday! I was so worried if you insulted me or something! And all you meant to tell me that I forgot what I was going to say?"

"Hn."

"What do you mean I started it? You're the one that…" Tenten trialed off as Neji stood up.

He began walking towards her, so she backed up until she bumped into a tree. Neji bent down until he and Tenten were practically nose to nose. Tenten could smell his scent coming off his skin.

"What," Neji said slowly, "Were you saying?"

She felt his breaeth on her face and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Suddenly, she couldn't remember what she was saying. Tenten shook her head.

"Lethologica." Neji smirked, taking a step back.

Tenten felt her annoyance inflate like a balloon. Angrily, she threw one of her weapons at him. Thus, beginning another training session.

After training, Tenten decided to get some revenge.

"Neji." She sang, "Your hair is messed up, I think you'll need to redo it."

Neji sent her a withering glare.

"For the last time! I do not 'do' my hair! I merely co–"

Tenten had quickly reach up and given him a quick kiss on the lips. Before he could react, she pulled back and said to his dazed expression.

"Lethologica"

And skipped all the way home.

* * *

I personally really like this story, I'm completely obsessed with the word lethologica. Heehee. 

Cee


End file.
